pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn S. Lovette
Evelyn S. Lovette is currently a D-rank Pawn at the Castle of Pandora. History With her father being the Lieutenant General and her mother a high-class lady with renowned beauty, Lovette had always lived in the upper section of society. From a young age her father taught her the art of the sword. She inherited her father's military talent, ambitious nature and dominant personality. On the other hand, she received a large fraction of her mother's beauty, elegance and intelligence. However, her entire life was lived in her parents' shadows. It wasn't proper for young lady to excel in physical combat and military strength. It was further unheard of for any military personnel to be female. Lovette often felt she would never fulfill her parents' expectations. One particular day, a mysterious and suspiscious man, claiming to be her father's colleague, offered her a chance to visit the "Garden" in folklores. Believing she had nothing to lose, she followed him out of curiosity and amusement. The man led her to Pandora Garden. Appearance Lovette is a young woman with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She is 165cm tall and weighs 50kg. She prefers to wear her hair half-up with a braid on the left side of her head. Usually, she wears a sparkling black, strapless dress with lace trimmings; a wine-coloured vest with golden corset-patterned ribbons and a red military-style coat. She wears black thigh-high socks with pink and gold rims attached to black garterbelts. Her boots are 8cm high with black shiny leather and pattern-printed reverse side of black leather. Personality Lovette was of high societal status before she came to Pandora Garden. This makes her speech and diction appear highly dignified and educated. She habitually speaks this way in everyday life. Lovette appears to be indifferent and lacks an interest to everything around her. She is excited by barely anything and similarly, she gives a sense that no one is worthy of her time. On another note, once she devotes her attention to something, she becomes ambitious, strong-willed and intensely focused. If she decides on an important decision, nothing can deter her. However, these situations don't happen regularly. She strongly dislikes being bothered by others no matter the reason. Her most frequent quote include: :: "I cordially invite your unworthiness to leave my presence." She hates trouble and avoids work. Some call this general laziness, in more favourable terms, she says, :: "The world is simply incapable of offering one, such as myself, something of interest." Her educated language and indifference often makes her appear arrogance and offends people. It makes her a fairly intolerable person to be around. For that reason, she rarely makes friends and she doesn't value relationships with others. Weapon Primrose is a custom designed sword with its shape based on the Sinclair Hilt. It has vine-like golden pieces wrapped around the sheath. It has a basket-hilt, made of silver in a fashion that resembles rose vines entangling and weaving together. At the base of the hilt, relief engravings of leaves are visible. The hilt itself is dark red with golden entwinings. At the top of the hilt, a red rose is conneted with a black piece of metal. Trivia *Her birth date makes her a Leo in astrological terms *The "S." of her middle name stands for "Senta", meaning "Conquering" in Latin *Her design is inspired by Japanese Ball-Jointed Dolls *The rose is a recurring motif of her character design *Primrose means in flower language, "I can't live without you." Which is a literal term as the sword is crucial to Lovette's survival in the nightmarish Pandora Garden Category:Castle of Pandora